


Mission For Your Smile!

by Eklaire (Kyelor)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyelor/pseuds/Eklaire
Summary: Nagi can't help but notice how the ever-serious Iori doesn't often smile, so he makes it his personal mission to do just that! However, Iori proves to be incredibly difficult to crack, and none of Nagi's crazy antics seem to be amusing him in the least. How far is Nagi willing to go for the sake of Iori’s smile?





	Mission For Your Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Idolish7 flash bang 2019, I was paired with Azunyan! Her Instagram is @takahane_azusa and her Twitter is @azusa_98
> 
> You can see her beautiful art at the following link: https://twitter.com/azusa_98/status/1162523253933350912

They'd had a bit of a rough start and there had been so many painful hardships to overcome together as a group, but Idolish7 was finally starting to gain popularity and earn the love of fans all across Japan. However, there was nobody who loved Idolish7 more than a certain member of the group itself. It was, in fact, a particular blonde boy from Northmare who simply adored his beloved friends more than anything in the world.

Before being scouted into the group, Nagi had never known friendship. Whether it was due to him being rather quick to vocalize praises for his own physical beauty or the jealousy others held due to his appearance was unclear to the others, but there was one thing all the members couldn't help but admit: Nagi's looks were indeed exceptional, like a real prince (not that they'd ever think he could be one) and arguably one of his strongest assets as an idol. His tendency to be excessively flirtatious was often a cause of exasperation, which often earned him scoldings from his subunit partners. Mitsuki had always been patient and kind with him though, and it was thanks to their heart to heart confrontations and Nagi’s daily interactions with each group mate that he was gradually learning what it meant to be a true friend.

Nagi cared deeply for the other members and took great joy in bringing them smiles and laughter, even if it was at his own expense. However, there was just one person who he couldn’t seem to crack no matter what he did. The ever-serious, studious Iori Izumi was unflappable and despite all the silly jokes and over-the-top antics, Nagi still failed to elicit even the tiniest grin out of him. With the kind of endearing alacrity that not even Mitsuki could criticize, Nagi so desperately wanted to make friends with Iori and bring him smiles as he did with the others. He decided he needed to step up his game a notch. It was time to bring out one of his (not so secret) weapons. Yes, indeed...it was time to unleash the joy of his soul: the one thing that never failed to make Nagi smile, the one thing that was surely capable of bringing happiness to all the world if he did say so himself. He proceeded to pull his limited edition MagiKona box set from its prime location on the display shelf and promptly invited Iori over for a marathon.

“Umm...Rokuya-san? I appreciate your thoughtful invitation, but I still have homework to finish…”

“Oh, Iori! We’re almost to the really good part, just one more episode?” Nagi appealed to him frantically, his master plan unravelling before his eyes. It didn’t normally take this long for Kokona to work her magic on someone, yet Iori appeared to be utterly disinterested the whole time. He couldn’t believe there was actually someone immune to the charms of MagiKona. Oh, whatever could he do now? Nagi was persistent though. “Wasn’t Kokona extra cool when performing her signature attack? What about the cute victory pose she did after?”

“Not as cute as Usamimi Friends…” Iori muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Iori?”

“Ahem! I just said I should get going now,” Iori corrected himself seamlessly as he got up from the sofa and turned to leave. “Good night, Rokuya-san.”

“Wait, Iori…!”

“What now?” Iori sighed, visibly exasperated. “Look, I’m busy at the moment, but if you really insist, you can show me stuff next weekend.”

“No, that’s not it, I…” Nagi faltered, searching for the right words. Iori seemed to notice his struggle and waited patiently out of consideration. “I just...wanted to see you smile, Iori…”

“Umm…”

“Yes, that’s it!” Nagi continued excitedly, seemingly encouraged by Iori’s shocked expression. “I’ll make it my personal mission! Don’t worry, Iori...leave it to me. I’ll be the one to make you smile!”

“Huh...well, you really don’t need to trouble yourself, but…” Iori turned away abruptly, not wanting Nagi to see the complex mix of emotions he probably had on his face that moment. “Do what you want...I guess…good night, Rokuya-san.”

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Nagi surprised everyone with his incredible dedication to his special ‘mission’ and it wasn’t long before the rest of Idolish7 caught on. Mitsuki didn’t seem to mind offering Nagi suggestions when asked, and the others were certainly curious to see how this would go. Would Nagi eventually get tired and give up? Or would he actually succeed in getting Iori to relax and smile? Yamato was supportive, quietly cheering Nagi on in this ambitious campaign…he figured it would do Iori some good if he could let down his guard more. He really didn’t have to try so hard to act more mature and capable than he truly needed to be. Yamato figured Iori should enjoy his youth while it lasted and let the adults handle the hard stuff. After all, the kid could be a bit of a brat sometimes, acting like he thought onii-san was irresponsible or something.

On one occasion, when Idolish7 was asked to perform at a local autumn festival, Nagi decided to try winning an Usamimi Friends plush for Iori from one of the carnival games. However, it turned out to require more skill than anticipated and he hadn’t made any progress after several attempts and a much lighter wallet.

“Rokuya-san…”

“Oh!” Nagi was surprised when Iori handed him a giant MagiKona plush. “Iori, I…”

“This is the one you wanted, right?”

“Yes! Well no, I actually…umm...thank you, Iori, you’re so thoughtful! But didn’t you want one for yourself?”

“Don’t be silly, Rokuya-san. I’m too old to be interested in cute stuff like that. Now stop wasting your money and let’s hurry. Everyone else is about to leave.”

* * *

On another occasion, upon Mitsuki’s tip that Iori always enjoyed his home-baked sweets, Nagi decided to try his own hand at baking. He carefully measured out all the ingredients, following the recipe as accurately as he could. Once his pastries had finished baking, he spent another hour decorating them with elaborate swirls of icing and colourful pieces of candy. He even managed to draw the faces of rabbits and cats, complete with tiny ears, on some of his creations. Feeling proud of his handiwork, he presented a tray full to Iori while he was working on a school project.

“Nii-san’s are better,” Iori commented nonchalantly without lifting his gaze from the task at hand as he took a few bites.

“Oh…” Nagi slumped his shoulders in defeat.

“They look too cute to eat anyway, these decorations…”

“What was that?”

“Ahem! I just said I shouldn’t be eating sweets so close to bedtime anyway!” Iori quickly gathered his things and ducked out of the room so that Nagi wouldn’t be able to see his flushed cheeks. “Thanks for the snack, good night!”

“Wait!” Nagi tried to stop him, but Iori had very abruptly slammed the door in his face. He considered knocking, but stopped himself when he realized he probably could do nothing more and whispered “I’m sorry, Iori...I’ll do better next time.”

Yamato, who happened to hear the ruckus from his room, stepped into the hall and placed a comforting hand on Nagi’s shoulder. His smile seemed a little sad, and his leader worried that his feelings had been hurt.

“You okay? Anything I can do?”

Nagi shook his head and quietly thanked him for his concern before returning to his own room. Yamato thought his dedication to his mission was indeed admirable as he watched Nagi’s retreating back down the hall, but now he was starting to grow concerned that this endeavour would diminish Nagi’s own smile at this rate.

* * *

The next day, Nagi decided to take a more practical approach and tried to help Iori with his work. However, this ended up really upsetting Iori since he didn’t want Nagi to find his materials for secretly helping Tsumugi manage the group. It took a few days and a lot of gentle coaxing from Mitsuki before Iori was finally okay to face Nagi again and even then, he couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye.

“I’m so sorry, Iori…I really just wanted to help. I won’t touch your work anymore, I promise! I just wanted to make you happy. I just...wanted you to be able to smile.”

"Rokuya-san...why?" Iori lowered his gaze to conceal his flushed cheeks. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Iori..." Nagi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, then threw his arms out in a flamboyant gesture. "We're dear friends! It's only natural to wish for each other's happiness!"

"...but you're the only one who's going to such great lengths. You don't have to trouble yourself so."

"It's no trouble at all! I truly wish to be able to see you smile with all your heart. I want you to be happy." Nagi rested his hand on Iori's shoulder, smiling gently down at him. "Even if I can't be the one to make you feel that way, I would be overjoyed to see your beautiful smile."

"Rokuya-san..." Iori whispered so quietly that Nagi almost didn't hear him. He placed his hand on top of Nagi's, which was still resting on his shoulder. Finally, he turned to face the blonde and held his gaze.

"Oh!" Nagi gasped when he laid eyes on the sweetest, most heart-melting smile he'd ever seen.

"Thank you."

"Iori!" Nagi smiled brightly back at him and with their faces so close, Iori’s gaze was captured by clear, blue eyes that seemed to hold such incredibly pure intentions. His sharp, refined facial features and porcelain skin were framed by silky blonde hair.

"Nii-san was right...you really are very..." Iori cut himself off by clearing his throat loudly.

"Hmm? I am...?"

"It's nothing!" Iori sputtered, he could hardly believe he almost said that out loud. Surely, it would go straight to Nagi's head and he would never be able to live it down. “I’m sorry...you really went through a lot of trouble for my sake.”

“It’s no trouble Iori, I wanted to! And I was right…you have the most amazing smile.”

“That’s not true, yours is way more-ahem! I mean, mine’s nothing special. No more than anyone else’s.”

“Oh Iori, you’re so modest!” Nagi happily threw his arms around him in an affectionate hug.

“I-I’m not!”

The successful conclusion of Nagi’s mission resulted in smiles from both sides and a deeper bond of friendship. None of the other Idolish7 members would ever know how Nagi actually managed to pull it off though-Iori forbade Nagi from saying anything. It was their little secret.


End file.
